1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to Multi-Input, Multi-Output systems (MIMOs), and, particularly, to a radio frequency front end circuit used in a MIMO.
2. Description of Related Art
MIMOs are widely used in wireless communication systems. An MIMO usually includes a radio frequency (RF) front end circuit and an antenna array connected to the radio frequency front end circuit. Signals received by the MIMO usually include communication signals and noise in the environment, such as narrow band interference and jamming noise. The noise must be suppressed or communication quality can be affected.
One noise suppression solution adds an extra noise suppression circuit to each receiving (Rx) path of the RF front end circuit. The noise suppression circuit at least includes a detector and a filter. However, the cost of the MIMO is increased.
Thus, what is needed is a RF front end circuit that can overcome the described limitations.